1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide bumper device of an automobile tailgate and more particularly, to an improved guide bumper device of an automobile tailgate, which includes a first guide bumper having a hollow space and a second guide bumper having a convex/concave member whereby when the first guide bumper collides with the second guide bumper, the guide bumper device eliminates a noise, prevents the paint of the vehicle from peeling off, and increases a buffer action.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of guide bumper devices of an automobile tailgate are known in the art. Generally, as shown in FIG. 5, such a guide bumper device includes a rubber guide bumper 53 having a hollow space 51 disposed in one side thereof and a plate 52 formed within the rubber guide bumper 53, the rubber guide bumper 53 being fixed to an end portion of an inner panel 58 of a tailgate 57 by a bolt 55 and a nut 56, the inner panel including a reinforcing member 54 formed thereon, whereby, when the tailgate 57 closes, the bottom surface of the hollow space 51 of the rubber guide bumper 53 collides with a side panel 59 of the vehicle and simultaneously functions as a buffer.
However, these conventional guide bumper devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, it generates a loud noise when the tailgate closes, and it tends to peel the paint off of a surface of a side panel of a vehicle since the hollow space of the rubber guide bumper rubs the side panel upon contact therewith.